Traditionally, the mushikamado (a Japanese barbecue grill, aka kamado grill) was comprised of a round clay pot with a removable domed clay lid. Modern commercial embodiments of such grills, which have grown immensely in popularity in recent years, are now made from a variety of materials including high fire ceramics and refractory materials with a high gloss ceramic glaze on the outer surfaces.
As the popularity of mushikamado-style grills has skyrocketed, so too has the market for accessories. Among the accessories are stackable grills and structures (grill stackers) for supporting grills in stacked configuration. While known grill stackers enable additional cooking surfaces, they suffer shortcomings. Many do not enable the upper grill to easily pivot out of the way of the lower grill. Many do not account for strain on the upper grill or for downward pitch caused by the weight of food and play in the support. Many do not account for the potential for tipping of the assembly due to weight of the food on the upper grill when extended outwardly.
An improved grill stacker is needed. The improved grill stacker should allow pivoting of the upper grill, canting of the upper grill to offset downward pitch, and optional anchoring to prevent tipping.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.